Hefty's Daughter
by smurfettehefty
Summary: Read what's smurfing on first then come back to this one... This is a story about Handy trying to bring Hefty back and how Hefty and Manic are different... Hefty's daughter will have a lot of decisions to make as she try's to find the truth about the other smurfs... Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Smurfette writing:  
>It's been 2 years since we left the village but at Midnight you forget everything and everyone else. Hefty has been looking after me as since our little Baby was born I have fallen ill. Hefty and I can't agree on a name for our baby girl yet but we will have one soon.<br>Smurfette stops writing  
>Manic: you ok Smurfette<br>Smurfette: yeah where's our little girl  
>Manic: she is over playing with the candy rabbits which she created<br>Smurfette: I don't think she wants to leave  
>Manic: well were leaving tomorrow so I will take her when she is sleeping<br>Smurfette: we have to get a name for her  
>Manic: remember that dream I had and their was a girl called Princess<br>Smurfette nodded  
>Manic: maybe that's what we should call her<br>Smurfette: that's a lovely name  
>Manic: yeah my little Princess<br>Smurfette: yeah  
>Smurfette started coughing and Manic hit her back gently until she stopped.<br>Manic: you sure your ok  
>Smurfette: yeah<br>Manic: I think I know what it is  
>Smurfette: tell then<br>Manic: I recon your home sick because this has been going on for a year and a bit now  
>Smurfette: maybe<br>Manic: I think we should go home today  
>Smurfette: but you told Handy tomorrow<br>Manic: let's surprise them... Princess!  
>Princess looked at them. Manic walked up to her and picked we up.<br>Manic: were going to go home today  
>She shook her head as she struggled to get out<br>Manic grabbed her in the sleeper hold and started to rock her to sleep. Smurfette got up and packed up everything.  
>Manic whispering: Smurfette I'll get that you lie down<br>Smurfette: it's ok Hefty  
>Manic: will I phone Handy then<br>Smurfette nodded  
>Manic looked at Princess and saw she was asleep, so he put her down on a bed in the middle if no where. He then took out Handy's invention and called him<br>Manic: hello  
>Handy: hey Hefty<br>Manic: I got some good news but you can't tell the others  
>Handy: what is it<br>Manic: we're coming home today  
>Handy: really<br>Manic: yeah just don't tell anyone... Did Grouchy and Vexy make it back ok  
>Handy: yeah they were back last night<br>Manic: cool  
>Handy: oh you should know I have been working on a big experiment which I will need you and your child for<br>Manic: ok Handy but after dinner  
>Handy: ok. What time will you be back<br>Manic: we will come in at dinner and surprise everyone  
>Handy: I will act surprised then<br>Manic: see ya later Handy  
>Handy: bye Hefty<p>

Manic: right if we leave now we will be there for dinner  
>Smurfette: I've packed everything<br>Manic picking up Princess: cool... Let's go  
>Smurfette took the bags and they left Midnight. As they got out Manic took the bags of her so she was caring nothing.<p>

...

'Baker'  
>Baker: yes Handy<br>Handy: I'm really hungry can I have a 3 course meal  
>Baker: sure all served in one trip<br>Handy nodded  
>Baker: ok<br>Handy: thanks Baker and just the usual  
>Handy ran off back to his workshop<br>Handy went behind a huge blanket in his workshop and looked at a white rotting smurf laying in a bed on the invention  
>Handy: Hefty you will be saved soon... Thankfully your being preserved by the machine... Smurfette still doesn't know your gone by the way and Manic might rusk his life for you... I think I've gone mad in talking to my dead best friend...<br>There was a knock on the door and Handy came out from the blanket an opened the door to see the gang  
>Handy: hey guys<br>Gutsy: hey Handy can you come out a minute  
>Handy came out and closed the door behind him<br>Handy: yeah what is it  
>Vexy: we think you have a problem<br>Handy: I don't what makes you think that  
>Gutsy: your talking to yourself and your inventions a lot<br>Handy: am not  
>Grouchy: Handy man you were taking to an empty room right now<br>Handy: I guess I just miss Hefty  
>Gutsy: he's coming home tomorrow laddie... Do you want one of us to stay with you<br>Handy: why  
>Vexy: you look like your going to cry<br>Handy: I'm ok really... When's dinner ready  
>Painter: soon<br>Handy: cool  
>Vexy: Grouchy do you mind if I stay with Handy<br>Grouchy: fine go I need to go too anyway  
>Gutsy: common lads let's go<br>Handy: where was Hackus  
>Vexy: Baby sitting... Where's Marina<br>Handy: Papa wanted her so she should be with him... Probably learning how to use her new legs  
>Vexy: cool... Tell me what's wrong Handy<br>Handy: like I say everyday Vexy, I wish I could  
>Vexy: please Handy<br>Handy: who was the first ever smurf you kissed  
>Vexy: Hefty<br>Handy shook his head  
>Vexy: it was Hefty<br>Hefty: before you came to the village... When Gargamel created you  
>Vexy: it was Hefty<br>Handy: it was someone who looked like Hefty but wasn't him  
>Vexy: can you tell me please Handy<br>Handy: I can't but you will find out soon  
>Vexy: please Handy<br>Handy: sorry Vexy... You chose to forget  
>Vexy: Forget what<br>Handy: if you want to know then you can't tell anyone and swear that on your little boys life  
>Vexy: fine I swear on his life I will never tell a soul<br>Handy: Hefty died but we made you believe it was his twin Manic  
>Vexy: Hefty's alive<br>Handy pulled back the blanket showing Vexy a big invention and a dead smurf  
>Handy: that's Hefty<br>Vexy: Hefty's alive that can't be him  
>Handy: that's Hefty manic is pretending to be Hefty... I can prove that's Hefty<br>Vexy: how  
>Handy: Manic refused to get the back of his ear tattooed but Hefty got it done<br>Vexy ran to the dead smurf and remembered everything...  
>Vexy: I remember now... Why did I forget<br>Handy: cause everyone forgot but me... Not even Manic remembers who he is  
>Vexy began to cry: why would I want to forget<br>Handy: you had no choice  
>Vexy: does Papa remember<br>Handy: just me and you  
>Vexy hugged Handy<br>Vexy: you remembered for 2 years  
>Handy: yep built this stupid thing when they left and it will either kill Manic, not work or will work<br>Vexy: it will work because you built it  
>Handy: it might not Vexy, if it did he probably wouldn't be the same<br>Vexy: he might have been better  
>The dinner bell went<br>Handy wiped Vexy's eyes: let's go  
>Handy took her hand and they went to dinner<br>They got to the dining hall and sat in their seats. Papa said grace, but during grace the doors opened and a bright light shin through. All they saw were 2 smurf shadows.  
>'Bless all the smurfs and hope they will be ok'<br>'You may dig in'  
>The shadows came out of the light and the smurfs saw them.<br>All: SMURFETTE, HEFTY!  
>Manic: and Princess<br>Papa: you were due hike tomorrow  
>Manic: we thought we would give you all a surprise<br>All the smurfs got out their seats  
>Papa: everyone sit down you will see them in a minute<br>The smurfs sat and the 3 went over.  
>Handy: got your food guys<br>Manic: thanks Handy... Wow Handy you look exhausted  
>Handy: I'm ok<br>Manic looked at him: no your not  
>Handy: I'm fine really Hefty<br>Manic: ok let's just eat everyone  
>Tufty: but brother we have so many questions<br>Manic: I will answer them later. Let's just eat  
>The smurfs began to eat<br>Jokey: so what's her name  
>Manic: Princess<br>Greedy: how old is she  
>Manic: I will answer the rest after dinner<br>Papa: Hefty calm down  
>Manic finished his dinner and sat there looking at all the smurfs<br>Smurfette: Hefty can you feed Princess  
>Manic: is the food in the bags<br>Smurfette: yeah  
>Manic went to the bags at the door and got the food. He took Princess off Smurfette and went to the kitchen to warm the food up<p>

...

Clumsy: Princess is really pretty Smurfette  
>Painter: she has her mothers looks<br>Smurfette: thanks guys  
>Papa: so I'm grandpa to two new kids now<br>Smurfette: two?  
>Vexy: me and Grouchy had a little boy<br>Smurfette: no way congrats  
>Brainy: and their married.. Are you married yet Smurfette<br>Smurfette: well no but we're thinking about it  
>Papa: Smurfette I'm not happy that you have a little girl with unwed parents<br>Smurfette: sorry Papa  
>Manic came back through with Princess and she was ready to eat. He sat down and all the smurfs finished eating.<br>Manic: ok before I feed her who wants to have a look  
>Clumsy: I do<br>Manic: Clumsy if your going to you need another smurf with you  
>Brainy: I will help him<br>Manic gave Princess to Brainy and Clumsy while he answered questions. Smurfette and Vexy were talking and Manic then realised Grouchy wasn't at the table.  
>Manic: where's Grouchy<br>Tufty: probably at home with his little boy  
>Manic: He has a little boy<br>The smurfs nodded  
>Manic: good on him<br>Handy: I will need you and Princess after  
>Manic: ok... Guys can I get my daughter back now<br>They gave Princess back to Manic  
>Manic then gave her her baby food and some smurfs stood behind him and watched<br>Vexy: this is why we don't bring our little one  
>Smurfette looked at Manic and laughed. She then looked back at Vexy<br>Vexy: I swear they are turning into paparazzi  
>Smurfette: are they really that bad<br>Vexy: yep  
>Vexy looked at Smurfette with sad eyes and then focused on Manic<br>Smurfette: what's wrong Vexy  
>Vexy: nothing Smurfette...<br>Vexy looked at Smurfette: maybe you should take Princess home  
>Smurfette: before I do, dose your little boy have a name<br>Vexy: no not yet we were thinking naughty but decided no so we just call him Junior for now  
>Smurfette: cool... Why don't you make that his name<br>Vexy: because he won't be Junior forever  
>Smurfette: yeah but male smurfs change their names once they developed a personality<br>Vexy: Junior it is then  
>Smurfette then got up and took Princess off Manic<br>Manic: she should be full now  
>Smurfette: cool I can put her to bed quicker now<br>Manic smiled: Smurfette I will need her back your just saying bye for now  
>Smurfette: why<br>Manic: Handy and me are going to do something involving her. So you go home and put your feet up  
>Smurfette: I think I might go to Vexy's and by the way I feel much better<br>Manic: I knew coming back would make you better and you go to Vexy's then  
>Smurfette kissed Princess and then gave her back to Manic just as all the smurfs were leaving.<br>Handy: ready to go  
>Manic: ready<br>Manic picked up the bags and they went to Handy's work shop. They went in and Manic left the bags at the door.  
>Handy: right you have to remember something first, but you should give me Princess first<br>Manic handed Princess to Handy  
>Manic: what should I remember<br>Handy: your twin  
>Manic: I don't have a twin<br>Handy: you do and he is called Hefty  
>Manic: but I'm Hefty<br>Handy: no your Manic  
>Manic: no I'm Hefty... Who's Manic<br>Handy: Papa must have made you completely forget who you are  
>Manic: I'm Hefty<br>Handy took the cover off his invention  
>Manic: what and who is that<br>Handy: this is what is going to bring Hefty back to life  
>Manic: I'm right here... You have gone mad Handy<br>Handy placed Princess on one of the machine beds  
>Manic: leave her alone<br>Handy: jump on the bed Manic  
>Manic: I'm Hefty and I'm not going to trust you on this Handy<br>Handy: please  
>Manic: no your just mad<br>Handy: if you don't I will reset the village making Tufty out to get you again  
>Manic: your bluffing<br>Handy: really  
>Handy pulled out a button<br>Manic: fine I'm getting on the bed  
>Manic lay on the bed<br>Handy: sorry if this kills you Manic  
>Handy pulled a lever and the Machine started up.<br>Manic: KILLS!  
>The ghosts of Manic and Hefty went in the air<br>Manic: Handy what are you doing  
>Hefty: Handy!<br>Manic turned round: who are you  
>Hefty: I'm Hefty<br>Manic: I'm Hefty  
>Hefty: no your Manic<br>Handy: I think Papa has killed Manic  
>Hefty: what do you mean<br>Handy: he doesn't remember himself  
>Hefty's ghost went to Manic's<br>Hefty: Manic?  
>Manic: it's Hefty but yeah<br>Hefty: your ear where's the tattoo about Smurfette  
>Manic went to his body and saw it wasn't there<br>Manic: what have you done to it  
>Hefty: you didn't get it because your Manic<br>Manic: who's Manic  
>Hefty: You are<br>Manic: but I'm not I'm Hefty  
>Hefty: Handy it won't work<br>Handy: I have no ideas on what to do Hefty  
>Hefty: you have to let me die Handy... If Manic can't remember himself you will have to let me go<br>Handy: go in my mind I will see ghosts forever  
>Hefty: I can't Handy you know too much about me and it would drive you insane<br>Hefty noticed the little girl  
>Hefty: Princess?<br>Hefty went down to her but didn't touch her  
>Handy: that's your daughter Hefty<br>Manic: my daughter  
>Hefty: hello Princess... Daddy's here...<br>Handy: don't touch her Hefty or she will see you as a ghost forever  
>Hefty: my dreams were true then... My nightmares... But in my nightmares I touched her... Everything went a bit fuzzy after that cause I died but I could be with her<br>Handy: Hefty she will be a girl who could see you and no one else could. You could talk to her but no one will know who she is talking back to  
>Hefty: you would know and so would Manic<br>Handy: no cause this thing is set to make us forget  
>Hefty went to Handy: you can save me through her just don't forget about me<br>Handy: Hefty don't do this  
>Hefty went to Princess and touched her. He was sucked into her and Manic was put back in his body<p>

Manic: what just happened  
>Handy: I have no idea.. Are you ok though<br>Manic: yeah you  
>Handy: yeah I will be<br>Handy saw Hefty's body still there so he took it and froze it again  
>Manic: who was that<br>Handy: who wouldn't believe me even if I told you  
>Manic: what ever Handy<br>Manic picked up Princess and the bags, then left. Princess looked over Manic's shoulder and saw Handy and ghost Hefty waving goodbye to her.

...

Hefty: Handy can you see me  
>Handy walk through Hefty<br>Hefty: guess not... But you saved me that's all that matters. Wonder what life without me is like.  
>Hefty floated round the village and saw it was the same but no fights or arguments<br>Hefty: so it's a better world without me...

Hefty floated into Vexy's house where he saw the two girls, Grouchy and a little Baby smurf.  
>Hefty: can any of you see me...<br>The 3 talked amongst eachother while the Baby was playing in the corner  
>Hefty: ugh what's the point in being a ghost if no one see'a me<br>There was a knock at the door. Vexy answered it and in came Manic and Princess. Manic put Princess with Junior and then sat and talked with the other three.  
>Hefty: Princess can you hear me<br>Princess looked over to where Hefty was floating and smiled  
>Hefty: can you see me<br>Princess nodded and had a bigger smile  
>Hefty: finally someone in this world see's me... Wait... Where's daddy<br>Princess pointed at Hefty, but the 4 talking smurfs didn't notice  
>Hefty: where's uncle Manic<br>Princess looked at him confused  
>Hefty: I will tell you the story tonight... I will tell you a story anytime you want... Like I have a power that let's me read minds... Well jot really but I can try<br>Hefty tried to read peoples minds but could only read Princesses  
>Hefty: I can read your mind... I wonder how though... Maybe it's because of what Handy just did<br>Princesses thoughts: dad an you hear me  
>Hefty: yeah you can just think talk to me and I will hear you wherever I am<br>Princess: ghost  
>Hefty: I'm a ghost because I died.. I know your only young but you can think like an adult<br>Princess: I have voices in my head  
>Hefty: that's me... I better be going... Looks like you are too<br>Princess looked over at Smurfette and Manic who came and picked her up and left. Manic went back to the workshop for his bags and Smurfette went home  
>Princess thoughts: Dad!<br>Hefty came through a wall and looked at her  
>Princess: can anyone see you<br>Hefty: just you  
>Princess: am I special<br>Hefty: very  
>Princess: why aren't you a real smurf<br>Hefty: because uncle Tufty killed me a long time ago but uncle Handy brought me back... Well tried.  
>Princess: will you be there for me<br>Hefty: always... I will teach you to talk, walk, information you won't know till your older.  
>Princess: does this make me different to the others<br>Hefty: very but a good different... Your like me but hopefully not too much  
>Princess: why<br>Hefty: because I was a really different smurf... I could die and come back to life  
>Princess: why didn't you come back this time<br>Hefty: my body wouldn't let me and everyone has to die in the end... Wait can you talk yet  
>Princess shook her head<br>Hefty: open your mouth and talk cute and baby like... Say Mem  
>Princess: why not mam<br>Hefty: cause all the smurfs said mam... Yes that were our first words to papa.  
>Princess opened her mouth and then closed it. She then went mmmmm<br>Hefty: open and do e  
>Princess then went e and closed her mouth again, going mmm again<br>Smurfette: Princess what did you just say  
>Princess: mem<br>Smurfette: oh my smurf your talking... Say it again  
>Princess pointed at Smurfette: Mem<br>Smurfette hugged Princess  
>Hefty: good on ya... Don't say anything for a while now unless Smurfette says talk, just say Mem<br>Princess: why are you going to help me  
>Hefty: because I don't want you to be like me<br>Princess: why  
>Hefty: because... Well... I think I will save that for when your older<br>Manic came in and Hefty floated to him  
>Hefty: Manic don't forget who you are<br>Smurfette: Hefty guess what  
>Manic: what Smurfette<br>Smurfette looked at Princess  
>Princess pointed at Smurfette: Mem<br>Manic dropped the bags and went to Princess  
>Manic: why wasn't your first word dad<br>Smurfette laughed and then Princess did  
>Hefty floated out to leave them be<br>Manic picked up Princess and hugged her, letting we see Hefty float away  
>Princess thoughts: dad don't leave me please<br>Hefty looked at her: just for now I need to see something  
>Princess hugged Manic and Smurfette<p>

...

Hefty went to Tufty's mushroom and watched his group  
>Jokey: are you looking at that picture again<br>Tufty: yeah I just can believe he's gone  
>Jokey: it's been like two years<br>Tufty: I know but being responsible for his death is hard to deal with  
>Jokey: will I leave you alone again then<br>Tufty nodded his head and Jokey left  
>Tufty: Hefty I didn't mean to kill you<br>Hefty went into the picture to make it come to life  
>Hefty: why did you try<br>Tufty: Hefty!  
>Hefty: why did you leave me with the thorns<br>Tufty: because I... Well... I wanted you dead but I didn't if you know what I mean  
>Hefty: I forgive you Tufty<br>Tufty: really  
>Hefty: I only forgive you because I know you actually care<br>Tufty: but your just my imagination  
>Hefty: yeah your imagination... Look just don't ever go bad and try and convince me that I'm not me<br>Tufty: you mean that the guy is Manic  
>Hefty: how do you know<br>Tufty: Brainy joined the group and didn't forget and he reminded us all  
>Hefty: all<br>Tufty: well out group  
>Hefty: oh... Well tell Manic that he is Manic cause he doesn't believe anyone that he is... Miss you bro and thanks for stopping he fights<br>Tufty: wait don't go Hefty please  
>Hefty disappeared from the picture and floated in the room beside Tufty<br>Tufty: why did you have to go and leave me again  
>Hefty floated out Tufty's mushroom...<br>Hefty: if I can jump in pictures and talk to people then... No don't do it... Hefty looked at the time and it was coming on nine. So he went back home and went back to Princess.  
>Manic and Smurfette had just said goodnight to her.<br>Hefty: hey kiddo you still awake  
>Princess thoughts: couldn't sleep without a story dad<br>Hefty: didn't Smurfette give you one  
>Princess: she did but I want one of yours<br>Hefty: ok where do I start  
>Princess: tell me the Smurfette story<br>Hefty: how do you know the title  
>Princess: I hear it a lot<br>Hefty: ok the Smurfette story it is then  
>Hefty told her the story of when Smurfette was created, but Princess fell asleep before Hefty could say how she became a real smurf.<br>Hefty pushed her hair back out of her face and ticked her in  
>Hefty: night darling I will be here when you wake up<br>Hefty sat in a chair in Princesses room and fell to sleep

...

**Well that's the start of how Princess came to the village... The next Chapter will be set when she is 5 because I have more ideas for that... But Hefty told Princess a story every night, looked after her and cared for her (even though no one could see him).**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess is 4 now and she is speaking like a normal smurf but all the others think she might have a problem... Her and her dad were in the middle of town chilling out  
>Princess: Will you ever be real<br>Hefty: I don't think so  
>Princess: why<br>Hefty: because uncle Manic can't remember who he is and I'm a ghost. It's hard to bring a ghost back  
>Princess: when I grow up I promise I will bring you back<br>Hefty: I wish you could but there would be a lot if work required  
>Princess: I wish you were<br>Hefty: me too

'Hey Princess you ok'  
>She looked behind her and saw Handy. She nodded<br>Handy: Princess you know we're all worrying about you  
>Princess: why<br>Handy: because you talking to no one  
>She looked at Hefty<br>Hefty: I'm your imaginary friend  
>Princess: I'm talking to Brave my best friend<br>Handy: I'm guess ins she is imaginary  
>Princess: I can see Brave<br>Handy: then where is she  
>Princess: Brave is hiding because we're playing hide and seek<br>Handy: Princess you have to forget about Brave and hang out with the other Smurflings  
>Princess: but uncle Handy you don't get it<br>Handy: what do I not get the  
>Princess looked at Hefty and he jumped into the picture in a locket Smurfette gave her. She opened the locket<br>Hefty: hey Handy  
>Handy: Hefty?!<br>Hefty: she isn't imagining things  
>Handy: your alive! But how?<br>Hefty: you saved me Handy... That huge invention you had when Princess came to the village... It saved me  
>Handy: have you been around this hole time<br>Hefty: yeah looking after Princess but watching over my gang  
>Handy: can I save you<br>Hefty: unless Manic remembers but I doubt he will  
>Handy: how do you know<br>Hefty: because we have tried... I got to go Handy but I will be around  
>Handy: what if I forget<br>Hefty: you might everyone who see'a me does  
>Hefty left the picture<br>Handy: he looked after you this hole time  
>Princess nodded: Daddy doesn't want you to tell anyone<br>Handy: I'm going to try and save him  
>Princess: Dad says don't you will work your self to death<br>Handy: anything for you Hefty... Princess you have to let Manic remember who he is  
>Princess: how I'm only four<br>Handy: because you know the differences between Hefty and Manic  
>Handy ran off back to his workshop<br>Hefty: Handy has a point  
>Princess: dad I'm scared<br>Hefty: what of  
>Princess: what if it doesn't work<br>Hefty: it will and if it doesn't and you get taken to Papa I will be there... I'm always there  
>Princess: promise you won't leave me<br>Hefty: I promise  
>Princess: will you help me<br>Hefty: yeah I will  
>Princess hugged the ghost in front of her<br>Hefty: let's go tell uncle Manic who he is  
>Hefty and Princess walked back home. Smurfette wasn't in so Princess had a perfect chance<br>She went in  
>Princess: Dad<br>Manic looked at her: yes Princess  
>Princess: are you my dad<br>Manic went over to her and picked her up. Then sat down with her on his lap  
>Manic: what makes you say that<br>Princess: because I hardly look like you or mum  
>Manic: Princess your my daughter and there's no difference between us.. Well you know what I mean<br>Princess: did you see Ghosts at my age  
>Manic: not real ones... Do you<br>Princess: yeah and he says he's my dad  
>Manic: Princess... Ghosts aren't real<br>Princess: but they are  
>Manic: then let me talk to this ghost<br>Princess: Daddy come into my necklace again  
>She opened the locket on her necklace and the picture came to life<br>Hefty: Bro how can you live this way  
>Manic: who are you<br>Hefty: I'm her dad and your brother  
>Manic: but who are you<br>Hefty: I'm Hefty and your Manic  
>Manic: I'm Hefty<br>Princess: your Manic  
>Manic: Princess why are you ok his side<br>Princess: your both different... Hefty cries over Smurfette everyday  
>Hefty: how do you know<br>Princess: your inside my head... I have seen your memories and thoughts  
>Manic: how Darling<br>Princess: Handy saved him when I was little... Hefty's ghost has stayed with me  
>Hefty: Manic please remember who you are... Or remember holding my hand at my death bed... I died Manic and you saved Smurfette the pain of losing me<br>Manic: your lying  
>Hefty: really... Why aren't you and Smurfette married yet then<br>Manic: we haven't found the time  
>Hefty: I have seen your life though Princesses eyes... Why aren't you married<br>Manic thought about it and then it hit him: it's because I don't love her  
>Hefty: but I do<br>Manic: why can't I remember who I am  
>Hefty: Papa erased your memory... We can get it back Manic<br>Manic: how  
>Princess: who did he forget<br>Hefty: Papa's scanner! Manic put it into reverse and you will remember.  
>Manic: how do I get it<br>Hefty: glitch  
>Manic glitched out and Hefty came out of the necklace<br>Princess: will this save you  
>Hefty: Handy destroyed the machine but I think I have an idea<br>Princess: what's that  
>Hefty: ok I lied I don't have an idea let's just make it up as we go along<br>Princess smiled  
>Hefty: let the adventure begin<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

'You got the scanner'  
>Manic: yeah but I don't know how to work it, do you<br>'I do but I'm a ghost... Princess I'm sorry about this but you are going to feel really cold and maybe dead. Say stop and I will stop'  
>Princess: ok dad<br>Hefty went into Princesses body and turned nobs and pushed buttons on the scanner gun. When he was don't he gave it back to Manic and came out of Princess.  
>Princess: so cold and empty<br>Hefty hugged her: I'm sorry  
>Princess: do you feel that, being a ghost<br>Hefty: everyday... I promise I won't do it again  
>Princess: you can because were going to save you... Why didn't you go in Manic<br>Hefty: I couldn't because it will mess with both mine and his glitching... Ask Manic for the scanner  
>Princess: Manic can I have the scanner<br>Manic have her the scanner and Hefty showed her how to use it  
>Hefty: don't use it yet... We need Handy or another smurf who knows<br>Princess: Hefty says we need Handy or another smurf who knows about you  
>Manic: let's go get Handy then<br>Manic put Princess on his shoulders and they ran to the workshop. Hefty went in her necklace.

When they got their Manic knocked on the door and handy answered  
>Manic: Handy we need you<br>Handy: why  
>Princess held out the scanner and jumped of Manic's shoulders<br>Hefty: get ready to catch Manic, Handy  
>Handy: WHAT!<br>Princess scanned Manic to make him remember. Manic fell and Handy caught him  
>Handy: Princess what are you doing<br>Princess: what you told me to  
>Hefty: look Handy is the machine done<br>Handy: almost... He is really heavy  
>Hefty: take him inside and lay him on the bed. He will come through<br>Hefty looked at Manic in Handy's arms and then went out the locket  
>Princess: what now dad<br>Hefty: we wait for Handy to finish  
>Princess: you never told me the story or how you died<br>Hefty: I didn't think you would want to know  
>Princess: will you tell me<br>Hefty: ok but we will walk home and talk  
>Princess: you will float dad<br>Hefty: yeah...  
>They both went back home and on the way Hefty told her the story<p>

When they got home the story was finished because they walked really slow and stopped a lot  
>Princess: so uncle Tufty wasn't nice before<br>Hefty: nope  
>Princess: but he's nice now<br>Hefty: he signed a contract saying he has to  
>Princess: oh<br>The door opened and someone picked up Princess. Hefty looked up to see Smurfette kissing her  
>Smurfette: I thought you ran or or someone took you<br>Princess: no I'm fine mummy  
>Smurfette: where's your dad<br>Princess: he went with Handy he said he wants to see me later  
>Smurfette: ok but I will take you<br>Princess: no it's fine I am a big girl now  
>Smurfette: someone has to go with you<br>Princess: Brave will  
>Smurfette: ok Brave you look after my little girl ok<br>Princess: Brave says ok  
>Smurfette: good now run along and play with Brave<br>Princess: ok  
>Hefty floated up so Smurfette and steamed her hair<br>Hefty: I will be back  
>Princess: dad do you miss her<br>Hefty: so very much but she doesn't know I died  
>Princess: does she think Manic's dead<br>Hefty: yeah but I will have to tell her at some point  
>Princess: tell her now<br>Hefty: I can't... I will tell her later... Let's go  
>Hefty left Smurfette alone and took Princess out<br>Princess: where are we going  
>Hefty: twin instinct saying Manic is awake<br>Princess started running and Hefty floated faster to catch up

They ran in without knocking and Manic was waking up  
>Hefty went inside the locket<br>Hefty: Manic you ok  
>Manic: who's Manic... Where am I<br>Hefty: your Manic and we're in Handy's workshop  
>Manic: where and who are you<br>Hefty: I'm Hefty, your twin and I'm in Princesses locket  
>Manic looked at the little girl in front of him<br>Manic: Hefty died  
>Princess: he's a ghost<br>Hefty: only Princess can see me others can when I'm in a picture of myself  
>Manic: Hefty what's going on<br>Hefty: you didn't believe you were Manic you thought you were me  
>Manic: I can't remember anything just Papa scanning me to forget about you<br>Hefty: it's ok Manic all that matters is that your back  
>Manic: hey kid you look like Smurfette wait... Na you look like us<br>Princess giggled  
>Manic: Bro<br>Hefty: yeah  
>Manic: that is one cute, lovely kid you got there<br>Hefty: thanks for helping bring her up  
>Handy ran through from another room<br>Handy: Manic do you remember who you are  
>Manic: yeah everything's ok<br>Hefty: you almost done handy  
>Handy: I just need to get you out the freezer<br>Hefty: ok  
>Handy ran out of the workshop<br>Manic: you recon you can be saved  
>Hefty: if I am I probably wouldn't be a smurf<br>Manic: you could have my body  
>Hefty: na you have your if it doesn't work then don't forget just tell Smurfette<br>Manic: I don't want to see you die  
>Hefty: neither did Handy but he did<br>Manic: you won't die cause if you do I will give you my body instead of yours  
>Hefty: no I'd rather you be alive and live a long life than me being alive opening death with open arms at every corner<br>Princess: you will survive won't you dad  
>Hefty came out of the picture and floated in front of her<br>Hefty: I might not and if I don't I want you to be a good girl and to do everything your told  
>Princess: will you tell me a story incase you do go<br>Hefty: jump on the bed then  
>Princess ran to the empty bed Handy put her in when she was young and Hefty floated beside her<br>Hefty: this is a story about a smurf who I promised would live with me. He was around your age at the time and he didn't fit in that much. He had a brother called Snappy and another called Nat... They were just like me Manic and Tufty well not so much Manic. I promised this kid that we would adopt him but things took a turn for the worst. Me and Tufty fought a lot more near death at every battle. I told this smurf and I quote 'Slouchy I can't keep my promise I'm so sorry.' He said it was ok but I didn't believe him

Handy came running through with Hefty's body  
>Handy: Princess stay in the bed and Manic same with you<br>Handy placed Hefty on a bed and pulled a switch  
>Manic's ghost went up and Hefty became visible to the others<br>Hefty: Manic if I don't make it...  
>Manic: you will... Now take the memories I don't remember<br>The two put their heads together and information streamed between them. When they had all the information the ghosts went flying back hitting the ball behind them  
>Manic: you ok<br>Hefty: I've had worse  
>They laughed<br>Manic's ghost went back into his body  
>Hefty: Princess<br>Princess looked up at him  
>Hefty: if I don't make it share my story's and remember I will always love you<br>Princess: I love you too daddy  
>Hefty smiled, then jumped into his body and...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a bright light  
>Princess: DADDY!<br>Manic: PRINCESS WHERE EVER YOU ARE STAY BACK!  
>The light went down and Princess was hugging Handy in the corner, while Manic was by the door. Hefty kept glitching but he was still white.<br>Princess ran up to him  
>Princess: Dad are you ok<br>Hefty: AGH NO PRINCESS STAY BACK!  
>Handy pulled her back and Manic went to him<br>Manic: I can save you  
>Hefty: YOU WILL NOT KILL YOUR SELF FOR ME!<br>Manic: I have nothing to live for but you have everything  
>Princess: Uncle Manic don't<br>Manic went to touch Hefty, so Princess freed herself form Handy and she ran pulled Manic's tail  
>Hefty: PRINCESS! IM NOT GOING TO DIE!<br>Princess: how will you save yourself  
>Hefty: DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME!<br>Princess: no but if it will save you  
>Hefty: I WONT MAKE YOU GO WHAT YOU DONE WANT TO AGHHH! HANDY CUT THE SWITCH!<br>Handy: you will die  
>Manic: Hefty don't die or I will kill Smurfette<br>Hefty: WHY!  
>Manic: because I know she is one of the things that mean everything to you<br>Princess: every story must end  
>Handy: Hefty's ended too soon<br>Hefty: AGHH MINE ENDED WHEN IT WAS TIME!  
>Manic glitched out and then glitched back with Tufty.<br>Tufty: why am I here... HEFTY!  
>Manic: touch him<br>Tufty: but I will die  
>Manic: your the only family member who isn't a glitch... Other than Gutsy<br>Tufty: I may have killed him but I will not die for him  
>Hefty: UGH SOME ONE JUST STOP THIS! AGH!<br>Princess: daddy don't leave  
>Handy: Hefty this might hurt<br>Handy pulled the switch to the machine but nothing happened.  
>Princess: you ok dad<br>Tufty: dad?  
>Manic: yeah<br>Tufty: I know I didn't say this earlier but how the smurf  
>Manic: leave it<br>Hefty's glitching calmed down  
>Hefty: AGH! Princess... I'm ok<br>Princess: you don't look ok  
>Hefty: I'm ok really<br>Hefty had the biggest glitch ever and then nothing happened  
>Princess: Dad?<br>Hefty was silent  
>Princess: is he dead<br>Manic: don't touch him just incase. Handy get the Hefty emergency kit  
>Handy went under a worktop and pulled out the box of stuff. He then pulled out a smurfascope and put it where Hefty's heart was<br>Handy: still beating but quite slow  
>Princess: Dad please wake up<br>She ran to him and grabbed his finger. Manic put his hand on Hefty's chest  
>Manic: hey kid<br>Princess looked at him  
>Manic: you might get this one day. Watch my hand<br>Manic's hand that was on Hefty's chest began to glow kick starting Hefty's own one  
>Princess: what was that<br>Manic: Magic. Now you can either come with me to take uncle Tufty home or stay here  
>Princess: I will stay here<br>Handy: I will be in the other room if you need me  
>Manic: see you later kid<br>Manic dragged Tufty back out  
>Princess: dad if you can hear me then don't forget that I love you and want you to live, because your not just my dad but my best friend<br>Hefty started to glow just like Manic did. The light grew brighter and brighter until it stopped...


	5. Chapter 5

'Snappy give me back my bobble'  
>Snappy: no way Sassette<br>Sassette: Slouchy  
>Slouchy: ugh stop it Snappy... Sorry about this Princess<br>Princess: are you usually like this  
>Slouchy walked up to Snappy and pushed him. He took the bobble as Snappy fell<br>Slouchy: there you go Sassette  
>Sassette: thanks Slouchy<br>Sassette tied her hair up: so Princess how come we are only meeting now  
>Princess: um... I don't know<br>Snappy: NAT!  
>Slouchy: surly you know<br>Nat came in and laughed at Snappy  
>Nat: guys look<br>They all looked at Snappy who was stuck in the toy box and then laughed  
>Sassette: nice one Slouchy<br>Nat: yeah nice one  
>Slouchy: thanks<br>Princess walked back shyly  
>Slouchy looked at her<br>Slouchy: what wrong  
>Princess: um nothing I just want Brave<br>Nat went to help Snappy out while Sassette went to Slouchy  
>Sassette: who's Brave<br>Princess: no one Brave is no one  
>Slouchy: we all know your different<br>Snappy: who doesn't  
>Princess: how am i different<br>Slouchy: no one told us  
>Sassette: can you tell us why<br>Princess: no  
>Nat: why not<br>Princess: I only just met you and I don't know who to trust  
>Snappy finally out the box: you can trust me<br>Slouchy shook his head and whispered: trust anyone but him  
>Princess: um... I think I better be going<br>Sassette: why  
>Princess: I just feel uncomfortable<br>Slouchy: you can't go back alone  
>Sassette: will I take her<br>Slouchy: it's ok I will... I need to talk to her dad  
>Sassette: ok just look after her<br>Nat: and don't flirt  
>Snappy: she is mine anyway<br>Slouchy: Nat look after Sassette  
>Slouchy took Princess back home. On their way their...<br>Slouchy: Princess, your just like me. Well kinda  
>Princess: how<br>Slouchy: cause we're both shy  
>Princess: you aren't shy<br>Slouchy: I am and don't let the other Smurflings annoy you, especially Snappy. I will be there for you if he try's to harm you  
>Princess: are you and Sassette going out<br>Slouchy: no we're just best friends. I did like her at one point but she didn't like me  
>Princess: I like you... Your really nice and different<br>Slouchy: thanks and so are you  
>Princess: thanks<br>There was a silence  
>Princess: my dad told me that he left you<br>Slouchy: did he  
>Princess: yeah... I hope your not to upset<br>Slouchy: no I'm not upset just annoyed because no one will ever adopt me  
>Princess: have the others been adopter<br>Slouchy: no but farmer takes Nat a lot, Tufty takes snappy and Handy takes Sassette with Marina, so I am left alone all day  
>Princess: what about baby<br>Slouchy: he isn't a baby anymore but Papa takes him now that Grandpa is gone  
>Princess: who's Grandpa<br>Slouchy: just this annoying old smurf who hates most of us  
>Princess: why did he<br>Slouchy: we just got put off the air and he hasn't been the same since  
>Princess: put of air?<br>Slouchy: go we use to be famous but overtime no one wanted us anymore  
>Princess: oh... Is that when my dad and uncle Tufty started fighting<br>Slouchy: a while after that  
>They got to Hefty's mushroom<br>Princess: Slouchy will you be my best friend  
>Slouchy smiled: sure<br>Princess walked in and saw her mum and dad just finishing kissing. Slouchy followed her in but hid behind a couch  
>Hefty: hey my little Princess how are you<br>Princess: really good i met the Smurflings they are weird but I got a best friend  
>Hefty: aww that's nice<br>Princess: common out best friend  
>Slouchy came out beside Princess and Hefty's face was shocked<br>Smurfette: destiny  
>Hefty looked at Smurfette: yep<br>The two kids looked confusingly at them  
>Slouchy: what do you mean<br>Hefty: you will know when your older  
>Slouchy: ok... Anyway I need to talk to you, alone<br>Hefty: Smurfette I can't move so...  
>Smurfette: I will take her upstair. Common Princess race you up<br>Princess ran for the stairs and ran up with her mum not far behind

Hefty: thanks for taking her Jaime safe Slouchy  
>Slouchy: no problem<br>Slouchy looked at the floor with a really sad face  
>Hefty: I'm sorry I didn't take you in<br>Slouchy: maybe it was for the best  
>Hefty: only time will tell<br>Slouchy: can I stay over tonight  
>Hefty: sure<br>Slouchy: thanks  
>Hefty: you have to look after Princess though<br>Slouchy: sure we're best friends  
>Hefty: you and Snappy ok friends<br>Slouchy: slowly turning into you and Tufty  
>Hefty: just keep backing out because theirs no point in losing your brothers and sister<br>Slouchy: I know... When's dinner  
>Hefty: soon I hope<br>'Slouchy!'  
>Little feet ran down stairs<br>Slouchy: yeah Princess  
>Princess: I found this<br>Princess pulled out a letter with Slouchy's name on it  
>Hefty: where did u get that<br>Princess: mum is showing me old photos and that was in there  
>Slouchy went to open the letter<br>Hefty: I wouldn't wast of time  
>Slouchy opened it anyway<br>The first thing he read was don't open until older  
>Slouchy: what is this<br>Hefty: don't open it  
>Slouchy went to open it but then gave it to Hefty<br>Slouchy: I won't open it then  
>Hefty: thanks<br>Princess: why didn't you open it  
>Slouchy: because... Well... For once I am going to listen to an adult<br>Hefty smiled and Smurfette came down stair, just as the dinner bell went.  
>Smurfette: Slouchy will you take Princess to the dinner hall and I will take Hefty<br>Slouchy: sure. Common Princess  
>Princess grabbed Slouchy's hand and they ran to the dinner hall.<br>Smurfette: what's in the envelope anyway  
>Hefty: his future<br>Smurfette: can I know  
>Hefty: no sorry<br>Smurfette kisses him on the head and wheeled him out to the dinning room

When they got there everyone was standing getting ready to start the prayer. So Smurfette went to her spot and took hefty near her. All the smurfs prayed and then sat down to eat the food that was in front of them.


End file.
